Aurora
(main color) (secondary color) (tertiary color) |hair_color(s)= |eye_color(s)= |height=Average |weight=Average |powers_and_abilities=Strength |likes=Drawing, her friends, her girlfriend |dislikes=Her anxiety, idiots, bigots |hobbies=Drawing |gender_identity=Cisgender |sexuality=Pansexual |nationality=Portuguese-French-German-Polish |religion=Agnostic |friends=. |enemies=. |lover(s)=Flaky |parents= |sibling(s)= *Polar (older brother) |aunts_and_uncles= |cousins= |spouse(s)= |offspring= }} Aurora is a mostly white sugar glider/cat hybrid who likes to draw. She has an older brother named Polar and 5 pet cats named Aries, Josie, Rosie, Dunkin, and Andy. She has a girlfriend, whom is Flaky. Characteristics and Biography Aurora, as an artist, likes to draw, mostly traditionally and digitally. She likes posting her art on social media and creates her own characters. She also likes writing, specifically fanfictions. Aurora has anxiety, which affects her everyday life. She gets panic attacks, mostly over little things and social situations. She has trouble sleeping due to this and either wakes up too early or too late, although it may be unrelated. She is only comfortable talking to her close friends. Aurora needs glasses to see due to her astigmatism and myopia. Without her glasses, she cannot see far away. She is very sensitive to bright colors and it causes her eye strain. She only takes off her glasses when using technology and when she's inside not watching TV. Aurora has a strange "speech pattern". When meeting new people or out in public by herself, she would be quiet and soft-spoken. However, when around her friends and Flaky, so speaks in her natural voice. She doesn't like yelling/screaming, though sometimes she uses a small bit of it to exaggerate. Although she doesn't have any powers, she does have the ability to fly/glide with the help of her patagiums. She also has a low stamina, which prevents her from running for a long time. Personality Aurora is very shy at first, Her shell can only be broken when she, and only she, decides to be social. Other people who decide to socialize with her will be ignored due to her anxiety. She has trouble making friends as she only "becomes social" for a short period of time, which is strange considering she mainly socially isolates herself. Aurora is shown to be empathetic and loyal to her friends. She really cares about them and doesn't want them to leave her. No matter how "annoying" a few of her friends could be, she still manages to stay with them. She hates it when her friends fight, especially when she's trying to negotiate with them. Most of the time, she is afraid of speaking up and trying to stop arguments, since she is afraid of messing up. She is very irritate and impatient at times. She is very emotional and hates it when people expect her to have "no emotion", since her empathy gets in the way too much. Aurora has trouble forgiving people at first and she takes time to forgive others. If you rush her, she is less likely to forgive you and might start disliking you. Appearance Aurora is a mostly white sugar glider/cat hybrid with light blue inner ears, face marking, and corners of her patagiums. She has black ear tips, tail tip, patagiums, and eye circles. Her eyes are light blue. She has a pink heart-shaped nose and paw pads. Her hair is dyed a dull blue. She has whiskers and both fangs and buckteeth. She has a black dot next to her left eye. Aurora wears a black Danny Phantom t-shirt and black pants for her attire. Gallery Aurora/Gallery Trivia *She is 15 years old and was born on April 20th. *Her beauty mark is actually on the opposite side as IRL. *Aurora has a habit of stating random facts, which can confuse some people. *Since she is part marsupial, she does have a pouch. *Her favorite drink is Diet Mountain Dew and loves acidic tastes. *Her favorite kind of music genre is electronica.